


A Be'ik'aad Bajur

by ibreathethroughwords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Based off someone else's photo, Colonel Vandyke, First Time Father(s), KalluRau Daddies, Leaving dad alone with baby, M/M, New parent goes back to work, Six-month old girl, The Jetpack Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords
Summary: How to tell if your infant is a natural-born pilot according to Fenn Rau.





	A Be'ik'aad Bajur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tauntaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauntaun/gifts).



> I linked to the photo in question at the appropriate moment in the story. It's completely SFW, obviously, seeing as this is a G-rated fic about dads and a baby.
> 
> Part 1: [Mhi Ba'jurl Verde](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11146107) by ibreathethroughwords  
> Part 2: [Morutar Yaim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11154549) by [tauntaun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tauntaun/pseuds/tauntaun)

It had been a long and trying day, and Kallus was only a little over halfway into his shift. He sorely wanted to be at home with his husband and daughter. Never in his life did he think he would have a family to come home to. Even when he was a child and his parents had begun teaching him the expectations he should have for his own future, he'd not bought into it at all. Marriage? Babies? They'd sounded extra gross at the time, if memory served, as such things tended to sound to most six-years-old boys.

His opinion of it hadn't changed until sometime in his late twenties or early thirties, but by then his career choices had made such things as marriage and children impossible. Kallus had come to terms with it. Agents of the ISB were married to their jobs, after all.

Then along came the rebellion.

Then Fenn Rau had charmed his way into Kallus's life, and into his heart.

Then a strange urge to take in a five-weeks-old sob story of an infant had overwhelmed them both with more speed than they could summon the reasoning to fight it off, and she had charmed her way into their lives, and into their hearts.

In less than two years he went from Agent Kallus, ISB-021, Executive Agent in both the Internal Affairs and the Investigations Divisions of the Imperial Security Bureau, subdivision of COMPNOR, to Captain Kallus, Naval Intelligence Liaison, family man. It still surprised him some days, how quickly things that seemed so permanent could change. He breathed out a small sigh and tried to pull his mind back to work with little luck. She was six months old today, and he'd only been back to working full time for three weeks now that schedules for watching their daughter had been worked out with people they both trusted.

Annoyed with himself that he was even doing this - and hoping Fenn wouldn't get frustrated with him for checking on them, as he sometimes did - he sent off a quick message to his husband. Colonel Vandyke set a cup of caf down at Kallus's elbow right as he finished sending it. 

"Trouble adjusting still?" the older officer guessed, sitting down next to him. They'd been working on details of an insertion mission when the dark-haired colonel had called a break for caf. The poor man looked like his eyes were going to start bleeding.

"Sort of," he admitted in a low voice. "She's six months today."

Vandyke gave him a kind smile. "It's hard to be apart when they're that age," he commiserated. "The whole time mine were little I was afraid I was going to miss something new. My wife recorded every new thing, of course, and I did the same for her, but it's not the same."

Kallus gave him a small smile in return. There were fathers everywhere in the Alliance, if one knew where to look. Having the support around him had made his life a bit easier, especially when it came to the rough days with Fenn. Though he'd never tell another soul what they argued about - the chances of anyone agreeing with him outside of The Jetpack Incident (and Fenn was still upset about that) - were slim, it was nice to have a hand on his shoulder here and there and a word of encouragement he could return when those same people were having a hard time.

His datapad vibrated, and Kallus glanced down at it. Most likely, it was General Draven tearing apart their last round of revisions to the plan, but then he realized Vandyke's hadn't gone off as well. It was a response from Fenn. He steeled himself for an angry reply about how he could handle their daughter after five months, and instead found a holo attached. Raising an eyebrow, he opened it.

They were in Fenn's fighter, he was sure of it, though his husband was wearing a civilian tunic and their blonde, curly-haired little girl with her wide blue eyes was only in a onesie. Good. No flying today. [He had her sitting on his lap, clutching the joystick, and both of them appeared to be terrified and screaming.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b4/ca/2d/b4ca2d7db91a5073c34f5a63d15f6f06.jpg) Kallus couldn't hold back a chuckle at that, or the attached note. "Her Fang Fighter training is off to an interesting start: push all the buttons and scream at everything. She's a natural."

Sometimes, leaving her alone with her father ended in very strange things happening (the Jetpack Incident), and sometimes they had a good payoff. Kallus saved the holo, showed it to Colonel Vandyke, who got a good laugh out of it as well, and they got back to work. 

The sooner this day was done with, the sooner he could go home and go back to enjoying his family, and watching his little girl not pilot starfighters.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone could actually draw that moment of the photo, that would be amazing.
> 
> I'm going to answer some popular questions I was asked before here and on [tumblr](http://thebestblogeverofalltime.tumblr.com). I'm not sure if [tauntaun](http://hellotauntaunworld.tumblr.com) has answered any of these as well, but I didn't see them when I skimmed the comments on her fic. 
> 
> 1.) They adopted their daughter. Neither of them can grow a baby, and neither of them are interested in risking a surrogate (especially at wartime).  
> 2.) Tauntaun and I talked about it and decided that the boy from my first fic is adopted a few months after the girl, so he's already 3 or 4 when they take him in. At this point they don't have him yet.  
> 3.) Neither child has a name right now.  
> 4.) Mandalorian adoption law is simple. I believe it's called "Gai Bal Manda" (name and soul?) and the parents speak the phrase, "Ni kyr'tayi gai sa'ad." "I know your name as my child." Boom. Legal. Done. Fuck datawork, man. Who needs bureaucracy? Not Mandos. It's impractical!


End file.
